


Nightmares

by Madeleintjuh14



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Tony Stark, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, Nightmares, One Shot, Pet Names, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleintjuh14/pseuds/Madeleintjuh14
Summary: WARNING UPFRONT: ENDGAME SPOILERS IN HERE.Tony has a horrible nightmare and can't think about anything else but that.Bucky knows what to do to make his boyfriend think about other things.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ENDGAME SPOILERS IN THE BEGINNING.
> 
> Guys I warn you upfront. In the cursive stands the spoiler. 
> 
> So either you aren't reading this fanfic when you haven't seen Endgame yet or you skip quickly to the not cursive part.

_Tony feels a lot of energy run through his body. It’s too much. Way too much… Too much for his body to handle… He falls on the ground tired and looks to his right hand… Colorful stones. It has to be the source from that energy. Tony tries to sit up but it’s too much energy._

 

_‘Tony!’ Rhodey runs quickly over to him and helps him sit up against something. ‘Everything okay? Tones…?’_

 

_Rhodey looks worried to him. Way too worried… but he can’t reassure him. He his too tired… So tired because of all that energy. He can’t talk… Not now… Maybe not ever._

 

_‘Tony!’ Bucky rushes over to him. He is worried as hell. Tony can hear that in his voice. Bucky sits in front of him and immediately hugs him. ‘Tony…. Oh Tony.’_

 

_Bucky lets him slowly go and strokes over his cheek. ‘It’s going to be okay. You can rest now honey… But remember… I love you 3000.’ Bucky says it towards him as he feels himself slowly drift away._

 

‘NOOOOOOOO!’ Tony shouts. He sits quickly up in bed panting. Not again! Not this nightmare! He hates this nightmare!

 

‘Honey? Everything okay?’ Bucky asks sleepy next to him.

 

‘Yes….’ He replies quickly but pouts then. ‘No…’

 

‘The same nightmare again?’ Bucky asks as he opens his arms. ‘Come here kitten.’

 

Tony whines and snuggles as closes as possible in Bucky’s arms. ‘I don’t want to die…’

 

‘You aren’t going to die kitten. I’ll make sure of that.’ Bucky holds him as close as possible and starts to stroke his back. He didn’t know where the nightmare came from. But he hates it for sure that his Tony has them. He knows both of them have nightmares from time to time but the ones Tony has now are probably the worst.

 

Tony tries to snuggle even closer against Bucky. He hated the dream so much. It makes him afraid that it is his future. That he would die and Rhodey and Bucky are watching him leave the earth. He couldn’t help but sob a bit. He is so scared for that to come true. He want a life with Bucky for ever. Not that is suddenly stops because of those damned stones.

 

‘Your’e still thinking about it Kitten…’ Bucky says softly as he starts to stroke Tony over his head.

 

Tony whines. ‘Can’t stop thinking about it…’ he moves his head against Bucky’s hand.

 

‘Want me to make you forget it kitten?’ Bucky smiles softly as he noticed Tony leaning against his hand. Tony really is a kitten with everything he does near him. Wanting to be close as possible against him and leaning into touches.

 

Tony nods slowly. He really want to forget this nightmare where he’s going to die in front of the people he loves.

 

Bucky lets his hand go from Tonys hair towards his neck… towards his back and even lower towards his ass.‘Want my hand there my sweet kitten?’

 

Tony moves his ass against Bucky’s hand. He loved Bucky’s touches. It didn’t mind him where they were as long as they came from Bucky.

Bucky lets his hand go slowly inside Tony’s boxer shortand strokes his ass. He is glad Tony relaxes more from his touch and makes him distracted if he touches certain parts.

 

‘Shall I give you more kitten?’ Bucky asks as he gets another nod from him. Bucky smirks and lets his finger go between his cheeks. Tony gasps immediately.

Bucky doesn’t touch more there only lets his finger go from time to time between his cheeks as he strokes his ass.

 

Tony whines softly. ‘M-more…’

 

Bucky pushes him carefully on his back and pulls his boxer shot off. Tony blushes a bit. He can’t help it. Especially not when he is watching Bucky.

‘I think my kitten wants more attention,’ Bucky smirks as he sees Tony’s cock harden. Bucky wraps his metal hand around Tonys cock. Tony shivers immediately from the cold. ‘B-Bucky…’

 

‘Don’t worry kitten. I’ll make you warm.’ Bucky replies and starts to stroke his cock. Tony moans in reaction to it. Even if it’s cold he certainly enjoys it. Mostly what comes right after it. He doesn’t have to watch Bucky to know what he is going to do next.

Bucky knows he can’t delay it now. He needs to get his kitten the pleasure he needs to get his mind off the nightmare. Bucky goes with his head towards Tonys cock and starts to lick the tip while he keep stroking Tonys cock with his metal hand. He knows what it doest to him. Having warmth and cold at the same time. And like on cue Tony starts to moan.

 

Bucky sees in the corner of his eyes that Tony’s moving his hands. ‘Be a good kitten and don’t use your hands. You know I give you the pleasure you need.’

Tony nods and keeps hold on the sheets to he won’t use his hands to hold onto Bucky.

 

‘Such a good kitten you are.’ Bucky smirks as he hears a whine from Tony but before Tony could whine more Bucky starts to take Tony’s cock in his mouth and sucks on it. Causing Tony’s whine to turn into a moan. ‘Bucky!’

 

Bucky looks up to Tony as he takes more of Tony’s cock into his mouth. God he loved doing this to him. Giving his sweet kitten the pleasure he needs and deserves. Slowly Bucky takes more of Tony in his mouth. Letting his metal hand go to Tony’s balls which causes Tony to gasp again though his moaning. Damn he loved the warmth and cold from Bucky.

Tony looks carefully down and sees Bucky take more of him in his mouth. Damn! Not just his mouth anymore. He feels Bucky swallow around his cock damn he was deep now. Feeling himself in Bucky’s throat. So hot as he looks up to him to meet is eyes. ‘You certainly know what I like,’ Tony moans. ‘Don’t stop! Bucky!’

 

Tony moans it out as Bucky tries to get as much as possible of Tony’s cock in his throat. He can handle the barely till none breathing. His pleasure it all that mattered now. Slowly Bucky’s metal hand starts to fondle more with Tonys balls causing Tony to moan loudly.

 

‘Please! Please Bucky!’ Tony moans loudly as he feels himself close.

 

Bucky smirks as he knows what to do now and Tony wouldn’t expect it either. With is other hand Bucky goes back to Tonys ass and puts his finger against his hole and pushes slowly inside.

 

Tony moans out loudly. ‘Bucky!’

 

Bucky feels Tonys hot come shoot inside off his throat and tries to swallow as much as possible. Bucky slowly lets Tonys cock slide out of his throat into his mouth. Now he can suck his kitten better off and get all his cum. While looking at his kitten Bucky sucks more on Tonys cock earning moans from the other.

 

Bucky lets Tony’s cock go with a “pop”.He licks slowly over Tonys cock till he starts to whine. That was his cue to stop and starts to crawl over Tony.

 

‘You did well my Kitten.’ Bucky smiles and gives a kiss on Tonys forehead. Tony blushes and looks how Bucky lays down next to him.

 

No one needed to say what they were going to do next. Always after their lovemaking there would be cuddling. So Bucky already opened his arms and Tony got immediately inside of it.

 

‘If I get this always after a nightmare where I die it wouldn’t be so bad anymore.’ Tony says sheepishly.

 

Bucky laughs and cuddles Tony. ‘We’ll see kitten. I’m not promising anything.’

 

Tony pouts but smiles when Bucky gives a kiss on his forehead. As long is he is with Bucky he knows everything will be fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone.
> 
> I'm wondering what you think of it. This is my first fanfic with smut in it.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm any good at it so I hope you all will give me feedback if you liked it or not or what I could change.


End file.
